


Hopeful Whore

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Loli, Lolicon, Magic, Mind Break, Pregnant Sex, Shota, Sisters, hypno - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope has a crush on her 9yr old sister... but normal conventions prevent her from acting upon her desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pok-her

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a suggestion from a slutty fan of mine ;) 
> 
> And here's a treat... Inky with girls. Trust me its really hot.

It had been a long week, Hope (15) was exhausted… she loved her music classes but they have taken a toll this week. What did she expect it was competition week. 

There was a knock on the door, Hope just moaned to acknowledge that there was someone at the door. 

“Hey Hope, are you ok?” Her sister Hannah (9) crept into the doorway looking a bit worried about her sister. “I-I brought cookies” she said with a small plate of cookies in her small hands, though it looked like she ate at least one of them… the evidence was the crumbs on her face. 

Hope wanted to laugh at this but all she could do was weakly smile… her sister was sweet and worried about her more often then she should be. This made her look so cute in Hope’s eyes. 

Even more so with those short shorts and crop top she was wearing. It was something she just threw on but being 9 years old she did not know this was something sexy… The little girl looked like a sexy doll, with curly brown hair and soft hazel eyes. Though the “sexy” effect was a bit ruined with her also wearing sweat pants under her shorts. 

“Thank you for the cookies.” Hope said, she remembered eating two cookies before she nodded off. The next thing she heard was-

“HOPE DINNER!!!” it was her father calling her down… it was followed by a faint “I could have done that.” from her mother, she also heard her dad laugh. 

She got up went downstairs… but dinner and everything that night was a blur. She was soon in her bed and sleeping again, this time without the fear of being woken up for dinner. 

-in a misty place- 

Hope was walking but she suddenly stopped, realizing she had no idea where she was. She soon heard a sound… in the distance she could make out two figures sitting at a table. 

“Read ‘em and weep.” she heard a male (though slightly gay) voice say. 

“Nice but you don’t have a full house.” a booming female voice said. 

Hope was finally able to see who was playing, one of them was a woman, sexy and beautiful though she looked strong, it did not take away from her beauty it enhanced it. She was dressed in a toga with her boobs practically hanging out.

The girl thought the woman was weird but she was nothing compared to the other player, he was a purple skinned man with green hair and pointy ears… his arms had hot pink long gloves and he had long matching heeled boots. If it weren't for his 9in dick between his legs she would have thought he was a woman too. 

“O-oh s-sorry I didn’t mean to-” Hope began. 

“Oh my, isn’t she yummy.” The purple man smiled as he looked the girl over. 

Hope was cute, this was true but the man and woman didn’t think she thought so. Her hair was long and brown with blonde streaks. The girl was short, about 5’ nothing but her butt was nice and round and her breast were small Cs… but being so short they looked huge. Being just 15 she still had some baby fat on her but over all she was hot. 

“Yes she is.” stated the woman also staring at the girl. 

This much attention was a bit too much for Hope, she usually liked being in the background… but their eyes persisted.

“Ok here is the wager,” the purple man said. “If I win I get to play with this one and you will give her a piece of your power, just for fun.” He smiled.

“Ok, and it will be the same for me,” the woman said “but no tricks Inky.” 

“Of course not.” Inky said with a devious smile. “Don’t you trust me Lesbos?”

“Oh and loser has to watch in my room.” Inky said with side ways grin. 

The cards were played, and Hope was completely lost she knew she had something to do with the bet but she could not figure out what, why or how. 

So it was the final hand and they both seemed really intense. Lesbos called and put her cards down she had three aces. She looked smugly at Inky… but he put his hand down and the smile on Lesbos’ face faded… Inky pulled off a straight flush. 

The purple man smiled at Hope and she suddenly woke up. 

“Whoa!” she said in a sweat. 

“Whoa indeed.” a familiar voice said right next to her ear, the girl jumped and saw the purple man behind him. 

She had a lot of questions and objections but no words would come… she was there dumbstruck as this naked purple man touched her bare shoulder… she was naked too? 

“Where are my clothes.” she was finally able to say. 

The room was full of smoke and the smell was intoxicating, what was this? Her head became cloudy and as if like rain those thoughts of why this was wrong began to trickle down. 

Inky slowly caressed her curves, at the same time slowly making her body change… her lips plumped up a bit and her slight weight was shifted to her boobs and ass making her already sexy body even more sexy. 

The more Inky caressed the looser her legs became… the wider they spread soon his hands moved in between her legs and she began to rub her clit. He pulled her up and sat her on his lap, his 9in penis stuck out in front of her, she almost giggled as she thought she looked like she had a cock too… she began to rub it and stroke it as she got lost in the sexual moment. 

“I need your cock…” She heard herself say, it surprised her but it was true. 

Inky tried to stuff his fingers into her tight virgin cunt and she pushed against his purple fingers… The incubus pulled his sopping fingers out and stuffed them into her mouth and Hope sucked her juices for all they were worth. Finally she was humping the shaft of his dick, desperately wanting the thick shaft in her little hole. 

Inky threw her onto the bed and spun her around so her ass was in the air… and he slowly plunged into her pussy… she could feel every inch, it seemed like he would push into her forever but soon he was balls deep in her young dripping pussy. 

“Oh!!!!” she moaned not caring one bit on who could hear her, she was lost in the ecstasy. 

She did not know it but it was because of Inky’s magic she felt no pain as she lost her virginity and no pain from getting her hole stuffed so deep. All she knew was her pussy felt soooo goood… and she wanted more. 

And she got it he began to pump his cock in and out of her now slutty box she pushed back to feel more of his thick cock… 

“OH FUCK YES!” she screamed. 

“Hope?!” Hannah said. 

There she was at the pinnacle of her orgasm when suddenly there was no one there. Except her sister in the doorway in her shorts and tank top (her normal “pajamas”). All Hope could do was spray her sister with her juices, the little girl could do nothing but stand there in awe, as her sister spraying her with some clear liquid coming out of her pussy. 

to be continued...


	2. Hope's Family of Whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Inky's help Hope and her sister find love and lust...

-Just a moment earlier- 

Hannah heard some sounds coming from her sister’s room and thought she was in trouble. A sweet and pungent smell was coming from behind her door. When she opened the door she was sprayed with hot liquid… it was coming from her sister’s pussy. 

The little girl didn’t know why but she suddenly felt really weird in her stomach… no, lower in her girl parts… after her sister finished spraying her, her knees gave out on her. The little girl did not notice it but her body began to change, she skinny body became fuller curvier, her butt became rounder, her lips became fuller, her hips... wider. She was sexier than she was… well sexier then a 9 year old should be. 

Meanwhile, on the bed Hope lay almost lifeless “Take the ring.” a voice inside Hope’s head said… the girl raised her hand trying to reach for the disembodied voice. As she reached her hand up as far as it could go a ring appeared on her middle finger, as if someone put it on her. 

A rush of desire flooded her body. Soon her pussy was on fire again… how could she not see it, all the times she cuddled with her sister, every time her sister came to check on her, all those moments they shared holding each other when they were feeling down… it was her sister that she loved. 

The ring’s power filled her up giver her energy to move again. Hannah was right there as sexy as she had always thought she was… she reached down and grabbed her arm bare arm, there was a slight light that transferred from the ring to her sister’s body and the little girl became even more horny and hot… especially seeing her older sister’s sexy body… 

“Come on.” Hope said sweetly. The little girl, still confused, took her sister’s hand and she laid her back on the bed. 

“H-Hope I-I feel… hot.” the little girl said covering her crotch. 

“It’s ok,” said the older sister. “I can help you with that.” Hope smiled sweetly but with apparent lust in her eyes.

She slowly removed her sister’s tank top and kissed her bare underdeveloped chest… her little pink nipples were stiff and felt wonderful on Hope’s tongue, she licked and sucked them making her sister squirm under her. Soon she slowly moved her way down her younger sister’s body, licking and kissing all the way down… she payed special attention to the spot right above her shorts, licking and tasting as much of her little body as she could… Hope pulled her now snug shorts down. And began to lick the spot above her hairless mound right before her clit.. 

“H-Hope…” her sister moaned as she pushed up her hips trying to get that teasing tongue to lick her most tingly spot. 

The desperation made Hope giggle… Hannah’s body trembled when her older sister’s tongue finally reached that spot.

“Aaaahhhhhuuuuuughhhh....” was all the little girl could say… it felt like the girl’s brain was melting there was nothing that mattered, only her sister’s tongue and her pussy and her...

The Hannah humped her hips into her sister’s mouth, the force made it so Hope was able to get deeper into her pussy… The little girl began to feel scared something deep inside her felt like it was going to implode and burst at the same time… it felt as if she was dying but in the best way possible. 

A liquid began to spray from Hannah’s hairless pussy and into Hope’s mouth, it did not matter the older girl continued her assault on her sister’s young snatch… this made the little girl go wild bucking and kicking, Hope had to hold onto her legs to not get kicked or kneed in the face.  After a while the tiny girl stopped… she truly thought she was going to die. The feeling was so intense that she passed out.

Hannah woke up some time later, her head felt as if they were floating one soft clouds… when she looked up she saw her sister and she smiled. 

“Hi Hope.” she soon realized she was naked and so was her sister, her innocent smile became a lustful one… that is until she saw the purple green haired man behind her sister. 

“W-who is-” the girl stammered. 

“Don’t worry, his name is Inky and he will teach you more than I can.” Hope said calmly…

Inky had shown up again about ten minutes before Hannah woke up. And explained the whole thing… He was playing with Lesbos the goddess of lesbians to turn some sexy girls or boys into sexual beings if I won I had to take a girl if I had lost Lesbos would have to change a little boy. to see everything but not able to touch, that would be true torture. 

Actually there were two people that had that dream that night but Lesbos lost and the boy forgot the dream when he woke up. 

Hannah smiled… she wanted to know more about this thing called sex, this thing that made her feel so good. 

Inky loved the little girl’s eagerness, so he spread his legs and let his stand there... Hope slid off the bed and walked behind her sister. She gave her a little push, guiding her to the purple cock with the orange head… 

“It looks like candy…” giggled Hannah, right before her sister’s had guided her head onto the cock. The girls little mouth wrapped around the penis… just like a slut she took to sucking a dick like a pro.

“Wow Hannah, your so good at that. “ Hope said complimenting her sister on her technique. It was true, Hannah used her throat muscles to stimulate the cock as it passed, using her tongue to lick Inky’s balls when he went deep. 

Hope decided to play with her sister’s behind while she was busy… The teen laid down and began to use her tongue on her Hannah’s tight butt hole, she licked it, as if she was kissing her pucker, then she slipped it the tongue. At first the girl thought it felt weird but soon, the thought of her sister doing something so nasty made her even more horny. It did not take long before the 9 year old began to push her ass back onto her sister’s hot slippery tongue. 

Soon Inky wanted to fuck the tiny girl’s ass, so he pushed her off his cock and turned her around…  As inky pushed his entire 9 inches into the the girl’s sweet ass, Hope kissed her sister and soon afterwards she sat up and pulled her pussy lips apart…

“Come on baby sister come eat me out.” she said with lust in her voice… as Hope felt her sister’s soft lips on her pussy she began to suck her own nipples. 

Inky watched the debauchery unfold in front of him and thought, women were not so bad… but he still preferred little boys… he smiled as he began to pick up the pace. 

The force of his fucking made Hannah’s face smash into Hope’’s pussy… The teen did mind too much, the force of her face hitting her clit and pussy lips felt really good and besides, her sister’s cute moans were cuter when her pussy muffled them for a second… Hannah was loving this abuse, her face was dripping with her favorite taste in the world… her sister’s pussy juice, and her ass felt amazing. The girl was already enjoying her 7th or 13th orgasm (she didn’t really keep count). 

All of this sexual stimuli was turning Hannah and Hope into complete sluts for life.. They were already thinking of other cocks and pussies they were going to enjoy… and if they get pregnant, they were sure to show their children the way of a slut weather it was a boy or a girl… this turned Hope on even more. 

As the last bit of useless knowledge was fucked out of Hannah’s mind Inky came so hard that the little girl looked a little pregnant… and Hope soon followed spraying her sister with another coat of her pussy juices… and they both passed out.

Inky smiled, looked at a random spot and winked… he was winking at Lesbos… she had finger fucked herself to near exhaustion, but she was still licking her fingers trying to imagine the taste of those two sisters… 

“Next time,” she said in between sucking her fingers “Next time Inky,” she said, though she was smiling, as she began to re-watched the whole night again.  

-The next day- 

Hope and Hannah’s mother was cooking breakfast… as soon as she was done she called for her two girls. And when they didn’t come she walked upstairs to get them. 

As she approached Hannah’s room she began to smell something in the air.. For some reason she began to feel horny but she pushed the feeling aside. She opened the door and… no one was there. So she decided to try Hope’s room-

Hannah’s father was sitting at the table waiting for his girls… but he noticed they were really taking their time but as he got up to look for them he heard them coming, so he sat back down. 

But he soon began to smell something… and soon he was sporting a serious hardon. He was pretending to read the paper as he heard the girls take a seat.

“What took you guys so-” his jaw dropped when he saw his sweet teenage girl have her legs spread wide open and his sweet baby little girl eating her big sister out… the man was at a loss for words. And his wife was guiding her little girl’s head onto her sister’s pussy and she was jacking off- 

“Wait where did you get that, I know you didn’t have that this mor-” suddenly His wife pulled his face onto her dick forcing him to suck her off and to his surprise he was doing a damn good job… he wanted to push her away but the longer the dick stayed in his mouth the more he wanted to suck it. 

Hope saw her daddy slowly turn into a sissy… his lips became puffer, his skin became softer, his face became more feminine… if she gave a fuck she would be surprised but her favorite tongue was eating her out so she didn’t really give a dam. 

-10 years later- 

Hope and Hannah was pregnant again… the two girls were happy. The two were kissing each  
other as their 10 year old son’s fucked them in the ass. 

The great thing about being under Inky’s spell is that all their children were hot sexy shotas and lolis (some were futas)  and their 10 year old sons already had 7inch dicks… 

“Take my cock whore mommy!!” said Hope’s son affectionately as he pulled her hair.

“Yeah Slut mommy, make your son cum in your pussy!!” Said Hannah’s son, he was holding onto his mommy’s hips and smacking it every once and awhile. 

Hope had 7 kids and Hannah had 8 but it was not because they didn’t try… If they weren't pregnant they were on the streets getting their pussies washed in as much semen as they could find… 

The whole town had changed… everyone were sluts and whores thanks to them spreading Inky’s magic everywhere. In this town whoring was a noble and respectable… and their whole family were whores or whores in training… even her parents and their kids (anyone over 5) were whoring and Hope and Hannah couldn’t be prouder they thought as their sons came a large load into their pussies.

Their sons collapsed, this was their third load of the day so they were tired. Hope and Hannah got in the 69 positions and began to eat their nephew’s cum out of each other’s sloppy pussies… as she began to licked, slurped and swallow the cum from her sister’s pussy she thought this was the life… she thought his and dove in for some more. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this story... I personally liked it...


End file.
